Spirits of Nature
by Almas gemeas
Summary: Torneio de Fanfics de Death Note organizado por Chibi Anne e Hiei-and-shino. Inscrições fechadas! - OUTRO AVISO ON! -
1. Inscrições

**Torneio **"**Spirits of Nature**"

Olá! Nós somos "Almas gêmeas"! Ou simplesmente Hiei-and-shino e Chibi Anne o-o E este é o nosso torneio! \o/

Por quê? Bom... Porque nós notamos que em Naruto tinha torneios demais e aqui em DN não tem nenhum u.u Então, como somos felizes, decidimos criar um, com a ajuda da nossa querida Peeh... Que salvou nossa pele e nos aturou -.-"

Então, sem mais falação! Vamos começar \o/

**Nome do Torneio:**_ Spirits of Nature_

**Organizadoras:** _Chibi Anne e Hiei-and-shino_

**1.** O torneio é dividido em Quatro Sets, cada um especificando um gênero (hétero, homo, bi, etc.).

**2.** Em cada um desses Sets haverá cinco temas e, dentro destes temas, três palavras-chave.

**Set:** _Spirit of Fire_

(Casais Homo)

**Tema A** - Sorvete: Calor, doçura, napolitano.

**Tema B** - Provocação: Cartas, cama, corpo.

**Tema C** - Justiça: Julgamento, correntes, ideal.

**Tema D** - Doces: Chocolate, torta, geléia de morango.

**Tema E** - Dia dos Namorados: Presente, atraso, quarto.

**Set:** _Spirit of Earth_

(Casais Hétero)

**Tema A - **_Buquê:_Casamento, encontro, visita.

**Tema B - **_Jardim: _Flores, fragrância, neblina.

**Tema C - **_Chá: _Sabor, elegância, porcelana.

**Tema D - **_Amor: _Lágrimas, livros, lembranças.

**Tema E - **_Baile: _Salto alto, gargalhadas, bebida.

**Set:** _Spirit of Thunder_

(PoV)

**Tema A - **_Sensações: _Suavidade, agonia, leveza.

**Tema B - **_Sangue: _Ferimento, orgulho, loucura.

**Tema C - **_Solidão: _Frio, tristeza, saudade.

**Tema D - **_Morte: _O nada, esquecimento, escuridão.

**Tema E - **_Amizade: _Diversão, sorriso, confiança.

**Set:** _Spirit of Rain_

(Centric Fics)

**Tema A - **_Insanidade: _Branco, camisa-de-força, injustiça.

**Tema B - **_Luxúria: _Prazer, sexo, desejo.

**Tema C - **_Medo: _Trauma, dor, grito.

**Tema D - **_Competição: _Corrida, número 01, infantilidade.

**Tema E - **_Caminho: _Obstáculos, estrada, final.

**3.** A fanfic deverá ser feita através do entendimento do tema e as três palavras-chave **deverão** constar no texto, destacadas em negrito, senão serão desconsideradas.

**4.** A ficha poderá ser mandada até 31/07, antes da meia-noite. Fichas após tal data não serão aceitas.

**Nick no site:**

**Idade:**

**Set escolhido:**

**Tema:**

**Casal:**

**Dúvidas:**

**5.** Todos os campos **devem** ser preenchidos até o dia 31/07, antes da meia-noite. Caso isso não ocorra, o autor/autora será desclassificado.

**6.** O prazo para a postagem da fanfic será até o dia 30/08, antes da meia-noite. Caso isso não ocorra, a fanfic será desclassificada, a menos que o autor/autora apresente uma justificativa plausível.

**7.** O sumário deverá ser **exatamente** assim:

Resumo da fanfic / Resposta ao torneio "Spirits of Nature" / Casal / Set / Tema / Beta

**8. **Fanfics com **emoticons** e **abreviações **serão desconsideradas.

**9. **A fonte da fanfic **deve ser** _Verdana 9_.

**10.** Como Death Note é um fandom complexo, o mínimo de páginas da fanfic será três e o máximo quinze. Caso ultrapasse, o autor/autora deverá apresentar uma justificativa coerente.

**11.** OC's só serão aceitos se narrarem em PoV, como foi o caso de _Cores da Morte_, de_ Nanase Kei_.

**12. **Apenas o personagem OC, _Beyond Birthday_ – _BB_ – poderá participar de qualquer Set porque... Bom, porque ele é muito foda e nós o amamos. (S2)

**13.** Personagens OOC não serão tolerados.

**14. **Todos iniciarão com um total de 150 pontos e, no decorrer da avaliação, os perderão.

**Fanfics não betadas **_(- 50 pontos)_

**Personagens OOC **_(- 40 pontos)_

**Erros de gramática **_(- 30 pontos)_

**Qualquer outra coisa **_(- 20 pontos)_

**15.** As fanfics deverão, obrigatoriamente, ter sido betadas. Caso isso não ocorra, perderão pontos. Como sabem, nós duas somos betas então, caso precisem, podem contar conosco e não, isso não influenciará em nada em nossas escolhas. Para que nossas decisões não entrem em conflitos, se uma de nós betarmos uma fanfic do concurso, a outra - que não entrou contato com esta mesma - irá fazer o julgamento desta mesma. Caso queiram que alguma de nós bete, basta apenas nos mandar uma MP em nossos perfis originais. Por isso é necessário estar escrito no **sumário** a pessoa que betou sua fanfic.

**16. **Após a publicação, enviaremos uma review dizemos que lemos e avaliamos sua fanfic. Para que não fiquem no desespero de não termos lido. Caso a review não chegue após uma semana, mande-nos uma MP dizendo que não lemos sua fanfic. Apenas para este perfil, caso nossos perfis separados lhe mandem uma review, seremos apenas apreciadoras da sua fanfic, não juízas.

**17. **Cada set terá um ganhador e, no geral, apenas três. Isto é, serão sete prêmios.

_- Melhor fanfic no Set "Spirit of Fire"_

_- Melhor fanfic no Set "Spirit of Earth"_

_- Melhor fanfic no Set "Spirit of Thunder"_

_- Melhor fanfic no Set "Spirit of Rain"_

_- Terceira melhor fanfic no Torneio "Spirits of Nature"_

_- Segunda melhor fanfic no Torneio "Spirits of Nature"_

_- Primeira melhor fanfic no Torneio "Spirits of Nature"_

**18.** Os prêmios serão dados pela colocação dos autores/autoras no torneio.

**- Melhor fanfic no Set "Spirit of Fire"** – uma oneshot feita por Hiei-and-shino ou Chibi Anne.

-** Melhor fanfic no Set "Spirit of Earth"** – uma oneshot feita por Hiei-and-shino ou Chibi Anne.

**- Melhor fanfic no Set "Spirit of Thunder"** – uma oneshot feita por Hiei-and-shino ou Chibi Anne.

**- Melhor fanfic no Set "Spirit of Rain"** – uma oneshot feita por Hiei-and-shino ou Chibi Anne.

**- Terceira melhor fanfic no Torneio "Spirits of Nature"** – uma twoshot feita pelas duas.

**- Segunda melhor fanfic no Torneio "Spirits of Nature" **– uma fanfic de três ou quatro capítulos feita pelas duas.

**- Primeira melhor fanfic no Torneio "Spirits of Nature"** – uma fanfic de cinco capítulos feita pelas duas.

**19.** Se quiser nos mandar, junto de sua ficha de inscrição, o tipo de fanfic que irá querer, caso ganhe, pode mandar. Lembrando que seu presente pode também não ter casal, como pode ter lemon, hentai, que seja uma Centric Fic ou apenas uma que seja de amizade, ou um PoV... O céu é o limite. Se quiser, poder colocar também um tema dos sets e suas palavras-chave.

**Tipo de fanfic: **(CentricFic, PoV, com casal, sem casal, etc.)

**Personagem(ns) central(is):** (Casal, sem casal, o principal da sua fanfic)

**Gênero: **(Romance, drama, etc.)

**Teor: **(Fluffy, Lemon, Hentai, DeathFic, DarkRomance, etc.)

**Alguma coisa a acrescentar:** (Caso queira que seja U.A., com casais secundários – nos diga qual – ou qualquer outra coisa... Etc.)

**20.** Qualquer dúvida é só mandar uma MP em nossos perfis originais ou neste mesmo.

**21. (e irrelevante)** Divirtam-se!

_Aproveitem bem nosso torneio... Que mais parece um desafio XD_

_Esperamos ótimas fanfics!_

_Lembrando bem que seremos totalmente imparciais..._

_Menos com o Raito ò.o Ele merece morrer u.u/ (isso é uma __**quase**__ brincadeira XD)_


	2. Inscritos

Olá, meus pequenos gafanhotos! Como vão nesse dia (02/08/08 para ser mais exata? 8D) Esperamos que bem! Não pudemos postar ontem por equívocos, mas aqui estamos nós!

Bom... Houveram muitos inscritos, então vamos lançar-lhes a lista de inscrições feitas com sucesso! 8D

* * *

**Inscritos:**

_Spirit of Fire_

**Nick no site:** Mayumii.

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Tema:** A – Sorvete: Calor, doçura, napolitano

**Casal:** Matt & Near

**Sem dúvidas**

**ATENÇÃO!** Fanfic postada antes porque a autora não tinha condições de postar na data prevista.

**X**

**Nick no site:** Lady Murder

**Idade:** 13 anos

**Tema:** B – Provocação: Cartas, cama, corpo

**Casal:** Matt & Mello (ainda indefinido)

**Sem dúvidas**

**X**

**Nick no site:** Peeh Brandebuque

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Tema:** B – Provocação: Cartas, cama, corpo

**Casal:** Light & L

**Dúvidas:** Vou perder 20 pontos se eu disser que gosto do Light? #Sai correndo, dando gargalhadas rocambolescas#

**Resposta:** Não, não vai não.

**X**

**Nick no site:** Ana Hakubi

**Idade:** 21

**Tema:** E – Dia dos Namorados: Presente, atraso, quarto

**Casal:** Namikawa & Mido

**Sem d****úvidas**

* * *

_Spirit of Earth_

**Nick no site:** Kyra Spring

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Tema:** B – Jardim: Flores, fragrância, neblina

**Casal:** Matsuda & Sayu

**Dúvidas:** Pode ser uma songfic?

**Resposta:** Sim, pode ser 8D

**X**

**Nick no site:** Debbychan

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Tema:** C – Chá: Sabor, elegância, porcelana

**Casal:** Matt & Misa

**Dúvidas:** Er... Podem me dar um tapa se ficar ruim?

**Resposta:** Creio que sim oõ

**X**

**Nick no site:** Aline Agatha

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Tema:** E – Baile: Salto alto, gargalhadas, bebida

**Casal:** L & Misa

**Sem dúvidas**

* * *

_Spirit of Thunder_

**Nick no site:** Nanase Kei

**Idade:** 13 anos

**Tema:** A – Sensações: Suavidade, agonia, leveza

**Casal:** Near & Linda

**Sem dúvidas**

**X**

**Nick no site:** Raayy

**Idade:** 15 anos

**Tema: **A – Sensações: Suavidade, agonia, leveza

**Casal:** Mello & Near

**Dúvidas:** Pode pôr casal mesmo o meu set não sendo de casal, né?

**Resposta:** Sim, pode n.n

**X**

**Nick no site:** Janao q

**Idade:** 15 anos

**Tema:** B – Sangue: Ferimento, orgulho, loucura

**Casal:** B.B.'s PoV

**Sem dúvidas**

**X**

**Nick no site:** Menina Maru

**Idade:** 15 anos

**Tema:** Tema C – Chá: Sabor, elegância, porcelana.

**Casal:** L & Misa

**Dúvidas:** Podem aceitar minha inscrição?

**Resposta:** Sim, podemos. Nos casos de cortes do próprio fanfiction/erro mandar uma MP é a melhor saída! Fez a coisa certa :D

**X**

**Nick no site:** shamps

**Idade:** 28

**Tema:** C – Solidão: Frio, tristeza, saudade **OU** D – Morte: O nada, esquecimento, escuridão

**Casal:** Light & L

**Sem dúvidas**

**X**

**Nick no site:** Black-Foxy

**Idade:** 19 anos

**Tema:** E – Amizade: Diversão, sorriso, confiança

**Casal:** Watari's PoV

**Dúvidas:** Na contagem de pontos, todos começamos com 150 pontos, mas se a pessoa se ferrar em todos os critérios o mínimo que pode tirar é 10? É porque eu contei e vi q o máximo q dá pra perder é 140 pontos... É isso mesmo?

**Resposta:** Não, a pessoa pode perder mais pontos, por isso pode ficar dez ou negativo, dependendo dos critérios em que ela perdeu ponto.

**X**

**Nick no site:** Srta. Abracadabra

**Idade:** 13

**Tema:** Tema E - Amizade: Diversão, sorriso, confiança.

**Casal:** LxOC.

**Dúvidas:** Hmm... Eu queria saber se tem dinheiro para comprar pão aqui em casa, mas isso é irrelevante.

**Resposta:** Não sei Oo'

* * *

_Spirit of Rain_

**Nick no site:** Ms. Cookie

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Tema:** A – Insanidade: Branco, camisa-de-força, injustiça

**Casal:** Misa's Centric Fic

**Sem dúvidas**

**X**

**Nick no site:** Sweet Pandora

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Tema:** A – Insanidade: Branco, camisa-de-força, injustiça

**Casal:** Raito's Centric Fic õ/

**Sem dúvidas**

**X**

**Nick no site: **Tyki Moon

**Idade:** 15 anos

**Tema:** C – Medo: Trauma, dor, grito.

**Casal:** Mikami's Centric Fic

**Sem dúvidas**

* * *

Aqui estão os inscritos! Vocês têm até o dia 31/08/08, antes da meia-noite e um para mandar suas fanfics! Espero que todos consigam isso!

Ah sim!

**_Ao mandar sua fanfic, mande-nos uma MP por esta conta ou um e-mail e nos diga que você postou sua fanfic! E lembrem-se que _lemon_ é válido!_**

_**Muito obrigada**_

_**E boa sorte a todos!**_

_Almas gêmeas_


	3. AVISO

**AVISO:**

ESTAMOS ESTENDENDO O PRAZO DE ENVIO DAS FANFICS PARA O DIA 20 DE SETEMBRO, POR VÁRIOS MOTIVOS, EM ESPECIAL O INÍCIO DE AULAS DA MAIORIA DAS PESSOAS, O ENEM E OUTRAS PROVAS DO TIPO, E QUALQUER OUTRA COISA QUE POSSA INFLUENCIAR NA ESCRITA DE ALGUMA FANFIC.

**Relaxem, vocês ainda terão bastante tempo, mas não se esqueçam de fazer suas fics!**

_Obrigada pela compreensão,_

_Chibi Anne e Hiei-and-shino,_

_(Almas gêmeas)_


	4. OUTRO AVISO

Antes de tudo, nós devemos lhes pedir desculpas. Demoramos demais e acabamos nem conseguindo fechar no dia marcado. Lamentamos muito, mas como nós também temos vida pessoal (por enquanto, é lógico) estamos meio ocupadas.

Nem conseguimos mandar um aviso i.i

Mas agora falemos do torneio.

O dia de postar as fanfics já passou e hoje está oficialmente fechado.

Se ainda quiser postar sua fanfic, você poderá posta-lo, se nos mandar uma boa justificativa (principalmente se ela for plausível).

Não queremos que todos tenham as melhores fanfics possíveis e etc. Queremos apenas diverti-los, por isso, se ainda quiser, você só precisa mandar uma justificativa mesmo, seja por review ou por Mensagem Pessoal. Assim, se já tiver feito sua fic e quiser postá-la como parte do torneio, terá que adicionar outra categoria, caso sua justificativa for devidamente aceita:

Resumo da fanfic / Resposta ao torneio "Spirits of Nature" / Casal / Set / Tema / Beta / **FANFIC CONSIDERADA**

Você só poderá colocar isso quando receber uma PM ou Reply nossa, dependendo de como enviou sua justificativa.

Enfim, desculpe-nos.

Aqueles que já postaram, saibam que nós estamos avaliando suas fanfics e logo teremos um resultado.

Desculpe-nos novamente.

E lhes desejamos boa sorte!


End file.
